


Jonathan's Dream

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Drabble, Episode: s01e19: Fear of Victory, Episode: s01e28 Dreams in Darkness, Episode: s01e41 Joker's Wild, Episode: s01e65 The Worry Men, Episode: s02e17 Lock-Up, Episode: s03e16 Animal Act, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 07:10:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16805905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Drabble. Jonathan Crane worries about the Mad Hatter after the latter is harmed in a dream. Inspired by the Batman TAS episodes Dreams in Darkness, The Worry Men, etc.





	Jonathan's Dream

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

''You're returning to Arkham Asylum,'' Batman said as he scowled at Jonathan Crane and Jervis Tetch. He viewed the villains scowling and stepping back. He remembered them using fear toxins and mind control. Batman ran to them and raised his fist. His punch knocked Jervis down after Jonathan was too late to protect his friend. The dream ended.

Jonathan sat up in bed. *I must protect Jervis* he thought. 

The next day, Jonathan carried tea to Jervis as the latter sat at a table. *My friend won't suffer.* He tripped. Tea fell on the latter's legs. 

Jervis began to scowl.

THE END


End file.
